


Lost objects

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Winter getting a nice look at dat ass, fluff into mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Qrow gets into a bet and Winter helps. Sort of.





	Lost objects

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it." - Qrowin

Seated upon the edge of his bed, Winter took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.

“Tell me why you’ve ruined your apartment looking for condoms again?”

Qrow didn’t look back, rifling through drawers and to his bathroom. “Do you want the long version or the short version?”

Her gaze fell onto his back, watching his body stretch high and low as he searched through the crannies. “Is it so hard to eke the truth from you?”

Stooping low, he opened another drawer, oblivious to her lingering stare. “Long story short, Tai bet that he could start a fire with a condom. I called him a liar and now we have ten lien on the line between us.”

“Uh huh…” It was a non-committal utterance. A part of her wanted to shake her head in disbelief, but… at the same time…

His form finally straightened and Qrow scratched his head. “Where the hell is it?”

Finally tearing her gaze away from his body, Winter glanced at the nightstand, examining all of the disheveled pieces of paper and few empty bottles on it. But if she looked beneath all of that, there was a familiar sheen of foil.

Her lips thinned and pressed together, tongue running over them in light thought. Before long, though, she reached over and picked it up.

“Looking for this?”

He whirled around and saw her holding the package between her fingertips. “Thanks, Winter-”

But before he could reach and grasp it, she had carefully tucked it into her blouse with a cheeky grin across her features. He crossed his arms in what she assumed was meant to be an imposing image, but his scrunched nose and wrinkled forehead clearly gave away his lack of conviction. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but finally he moved and gently pushed her giggling form down onto the bed.

“You know what,” Qrow whispered into her ear, sending a gentle chill down her spine. “Tai’s a sucker. He’ll probably bring the condom himself.”


End file.
